Red Desolate Sea
The sea area that Carefree Island is located in is named the Red Desolate Sea. This name originates from the divergent mystic realm hidden beneath the seabed, the entrance to the Red Desolate Mystic Realm. As for Carefree Island, the Occult Bone Clan, and Splintersoul Mountain, they are the three great influences that exist in the Red Desolate Sea. In the Red Desolate Mystic Realm, there is all sorts of raw medicinal herbs, ores, and other types of resources. Although these resources aren’t considered too precious, there’s an extremely large quantity of them, so this divergent mystic realm is the greatest source of resources for our three sects. Tens of thousands of years ago, the three sects were small and weak. In order to maintain control over the Red Desolate Sea and the Red Desolate Mystic Realm, the three sects joined together to combat outside enemies. At that time, even though the relations between the sects were volatile, they were still relatively harmonious. But as the years progressed and the three sects developed, growing larger and larger, there inevitably appeared the ambition to rule over the entire Red Desolate Sea. If one sect could rule of the entire Red Desolate Sea and also absorb the other two sects, in another 10,000 years of growth, it is absolutely possible to become an upper level Holy Land. The relations between the three sects began to gradually worsen. Because Carefree Island has the support of the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree, our growth is the fastest of the three sects and now we are only a bit away from becoming a true Holy Land. The other two sects were threatened by this so they joined forces to suppress us. At the start they merely played their games behind the scenes, but now they have already blatantly revealed their intentions. This is especially true in the competition for resources in the Red Desolate Mystic Realm. Every time rivers of blood flow through the mystic realm! Information Although Carefree Island’s Red Desolate Mystic Realm and the four God Beast Clans’ God Beast Mystic Realm were both places that supplied resources, they were extremely different. In the God Beast Mystic Realm, there were extremely few resources. But once these resources were found, their value would inevitably be enormous. There were even some shocking heavenly materials that would move the heart of a World King. Correspondingly, the dangers in this mystic realm were extremely high and it was also suitable as a smelting trial location for disciples. But the Red Desolate Mystic Realm was the complete opposite. There was an immeasurable amount of resources. Here were endless wilds with raw medicinal materials and large swathes of mineral resources. As long as one went in with the intention of gathering materials, they wouldn’t even need to look. They could just turn around and gather up a massive amount of resources. However, the value of these resources was relatively low. An extreme talent wouldn’t be interested in these resources but they were actually very important to a sect. Carefree Island had countless disciples and all of them required the support of resources. In a sense, the Red Desolate Mystic Realm was like a mine and the disciples that entered this mystic realm were the miners.Category:True Martial World Category:Divine Realm Category:Oceanic Bodies